Dark Like My Soul
by Pixiedustgurl
Summary: A girl is sent back into time for reason's she can't even begin to comprehend. A man is given a second chance at love, someone is hunting the girl for their own dark purposes. Yet through this all, what happens when you begin to fall in love with a comple
1. Prologue

Hello to all! This is my second Phan-phic...and if you have read Stranger Than You Dreamt It, then you all will be glad to know I am writing another one! Dark Like My Soul, in a way is kind of like a modern phic...but not really. This is gonna be hard to explain...okay...It's about Malise, who will be introduced in the next chapter when I've finished it. Malise is NOT a mary-sue (i despise mary-sues...) and has a horrible secret. She goes back into time for reason's she doesn't know about. But, there is something lurking in the darkness (besides the Phantom that is) that wants to do her great harm (if you've ever seen timeline...it's kinda like that, but not really). Malise is fighting to get back to the future, but what happens when you fall in lovesomeone you don't know or couldn't evencare about? It's a tangled web of betrayal, love, mystery, murder, and magic! So please, if you really like it, review! and I will be a happy camper! now,on to the Prologue!

* * *

Prologue

It was dark out, dark as the deepest pit of Hades. There were thick, dark clouds that covered the moon preventing any moonlight to shine down on the street. The street lamps didn't even penetrate the thick fog that rolled in. A girl, young and out of breath, stumbled down the paved road. Her breath hitched, causing her to grab her sides as stitches lanced through her stomach. Her legs were wobbly, like Jell-O, refusing to let her continue. Her face was streaked with the tears that she had shed when she told her parents the horrible news. Their anger was what caused her to flee out into the streets. She stopped running and sank down onto her knees, still gasping for breath. In front of her a small green light began to penetrate the thick fog and a strange voice began to say strange words. The girl mumbled something indistinct when the green light enveloped her. Her body fell forward, but it did not strike the hard pavement that was there in her time but the dirty cobblestone road from a different time period. And noone saw her body fall forward, noone except a man with a white mask.

* * *

Everyone know's what to do! Click that little review button and review! Flames will be looked at, but I will most likely use them to build a fire and roast marshmellows w/...mmmm smores...gotta love them! I like to be critisized, but not to the effect where i feel like a really horrible writer! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

A girl is sent back into time for reason's she can't even begin to comprehend. A man is given a second chance at love, someone is hunting the girl for their own dark purposes. Yet through this all, what happens when you begin to fall in love with a complete stranger? Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Erik or any characters from Phantom...though I do wish I owned Erik...mmmm...what dirty things I would do to him...uh...right, where was I? Oh yeah, I own Malise, and any character I deem to make up...XD...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Malise Agalia wasn't your typical ordinary teenage girl. She was, in fact, what appeared to be a 'poster child'. She was a straight 'A' student who studied hard, she never went to parties where alcohol and drugs were known to be given, and she wanted to maintain her virginity until she was married. Her hair was black like the rest of her family on her father's side. Her mother was Irish while her father was Greek, so her skin always had the olive color to it. The only thing abnormal about Malise was her eyes. They were far from the normal color of her mother's bright green eyes and her father's dark chocolate brown. For some odd reason, her eyes were two different colors. Not your normal two different colors, like one eye was dark chocolate brown while the other a stunning green. No, they were in fact very odd and no one in her family on either sides were reported to have these colors. Malise had one purple eye and a rose hued eye. That was one of the things people first noticed about her, and that's what had gotten her into trouble her second year of college. William was your typical jock, well known throughout her college as a major player and wanted to get some action where ever he could. But somehow Malise thought she could change that. She was ecstatic when Will talked to her and invited her to a party. That's when she went downhill. It was only two beers, but enough to impair her judgement. Now, here she was with a terrible secret that she had just told to her family and they had blamed her. So she ran out of the house, tears streaking down her face. That's when she collapsed on the pavement. But maybe things could change, maybe Will would be willing to care for whatever may happen in the future, but Malise had her doubts.

Malise let those thoughts run through her head before she decided to open her eyes and push herself off the pavement. A car would come along soon, and she wasn't willing to explain to the police about why she was laying on the pavement nor was she willing to be hit by any passing vehicle. Slowly, she opened her eyes to be greeted by darkness. Pushing herself up, her hands met with the soft cushions of a bed...wait. A bed? How in Hades had she gotten into a bed? Did her parents come pick her up off the street or some good Samaritan? She put her hand to her head to massage her temples. What she needed was some aspirin and maybe something with sugar in it. In the far off distance she heard the faint strains of an organ.

"Okay, this person is a classical freak who likes to listen to organs." Malise muttered, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She happened to glance at the bed as her feet touched the fur rug. A gasp issued from her mouth as her hand lightly skimmed the ornate bed. This bed, it was beautiful beyond belief. The side that she was climbing out of appeared to be a wing of a bird. The intricate detailing of the feathers seemed so real, so life like that the bird might actually take flight that very second. The wing point ended and where her head had been, was the tail of the body. 'It's like a bowl dish' Malise thought. She got up and went to the front of the bed. It was a swan! Not an actual swan, but whoever had carved the animal into the cast iron, made it seem so life like. The features of the swan's neck were slightly outstretched, like it was swimming. The beak closed, the eyes were filled with what appeared to be contentedness. Each feather on the bird was different, not one was exactly like another. The tail feathers were the baseboard of the bed and the wings were the sideboards, to make sure that the person who slept in the bed didn't roll out and hurt themselves. Malise then focused her attention to the room itself. The walls seemed to be made out of pure rock, which made Malise think she was underground. There were candles near the bed, not near enough that they might get knocked off and burn something, but near enough that it lit up the deep red velvet covers. The fur rug that Malise stood on was tucked under the swan bed and surrounded it. There was a little alcove on the left of the bed that held a big red trunk. Above the bed was a canopy cover and there was a gold cord that one could pull to have the canopy come down and cover the bed for privacy. A night stand stood beside the bed and Malise's eyes were drawn to it. A monkey holding symbols sat on a cushion balanced on top of a box. To Malise's right, a passageway led to what Malise guessed was the bathroom. She wandered over to it, and stepped inside the beautiful bathroom.

There was no toilet, but a chamber pot and the tub was a marble basin with no curtain or even a shower head. _'What kind of place did I get taken to?' _She quickly drew the curtain across the "doorway", if one could call it that, and used the chamber pot. She noticed a small basin on a stand with a pitcher beside it and quickly splashed her face. A small mirror hung off the rocks in front of her, decorated with an oriental feeling. There were flowers all around the edges, roses of deep blood red that had interconnecting stems. Malise touched it lightly, afraid that should she brush it too hard, it might shatter. _'This organ freak must really be into antiques.' _Malise thought as she headed back out into the bedroom. Everything around her seemed to be an antique, the bed, the mirror, hell, even the tub, and toilet! Malise walked towards the doorway that led towards what she hoped would be a kitchen or even a living room. Somewhere, where she could find her good Samaritan and maybe some food. She pushed the thin black curtain aside as she walked out of the bedroom and into a large cavern. A gasp issued from her mouth, and her eyes grew wide. She wasn't in a house...no, she was underground with a large lake that lapped at a small shore. There were candles all around the room, giving it an eerie glow, the light danced around and gave the cavern depth and perception. Rocks seemed to be more jagged and stood out more from the wall, while the indentations in the wall seemed like deep, dark holes that had no ending. Malise heard the organ sound and looked down from her little pedestal. There, by a really old organ, was a man sitting. His back was facing her, and he seemed so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't even hear Malise when she gasped. She just stood there, watching his body sway to the music that he played. She noticed that he would play a little bit then stop, picking up what looked like a feather quill and then wrote down what he played. Suddenly, a low growl issued from his body and he jumped up, storming around the cavern, knocking over candle holders and cursing under his breath. Suddenly he turned and caught sight at Malise, who knew that she was about to meet her good Samaritan.

* * *

Erik was furious, this one piece he was trying to write, trying to forget what Christine had did to him, and yet when he would start to play, her face would swim in front of his eyes. Her voice would taunt him as he wrote the melody. Why! Why in the hell couldn't he forget about her? It was six years since he last saw her, when she left with the man that she truly loved, a man he almost killed to get her to love him and not that...fop. Now, all that was left was tainted memories, old, yellowed parchments with drawings of her on it, and that blasted ring that he kept hidden away. He hardly went above ground anymore. People had long ago given up on hunting him down, their minds turned to more important issues and whatnot. The Opera House had been restored, and when Erik returned to his lair a week after Christine had left him, he found that somehow, his lair had only been disturbed somewhat. The organ wasn't completely ruined, a few keys were broken, and a lot of his pictures remained. He had spent three weeks repairing his organ and whatnot and then went above ground to see the work done on the opera house. That was one of the few times he had ventured up to the ground since Christine had left him. Now, he merely contented himself by going up to demand a pay from his new managers and when he needed supplies for writing his music.

His mind wandered to the past night, when he had been coming back to his lair from one of his trips to a music store. Usually, if he sent a note in advance, the music store would stay open during the night to accommodate his wishes. He was in need of more quills and parchment to write upon. Sending a note, he went that night, drawing his cloak tightly around him because of the pouring down rain and picked up his supplies. As he made his way back to the Opera House, the bag containing the feather quills split open. Muttering a curse, he bent down to pick them up before the rain-drenched streets ruined them. As he picked up the last feather, a green light appeared no more than five feet in front of him. He shielded his eyes from the bright light until it died away. Looking at the spot where the light once was, he was astounded to see a girl on her knees. Suddenly, her body pitched forward and she came crashing down onto the hard cobblestone streets. Erik slowly got to his feet and was about to walk away from the scene when curiosity got the better of him. He walked towards the girl's unconscious form and looked at her. Her clothing was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. She wore no corset or dress, but a shirt with short sleeves and faded pantaloons. Her shoes had no covering, and he could see her toes. Her hair was pulled back into some strange up-do that he had never seen before.

As he bent down to inspect her, a voice boomed from the sky.

"_Second chances can be given, _

_and a secret; hidden. _

_Care for her you must, _

_Lest all life and hope she believes in_

_is destroyed."_

Erik looked around, trying to figure out where that voice had come from. But, as far as he knew, there was not another soul on the street. Deciding that it was better to heed the warning than ignore it, Erik bent down and picked up the girl. Then, he grabbed his parcels and silently made his way back to his lair.

Erik shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Now the strange girl laid in his bed, the very same one that Christine had laid in. He went back to playing, trying to get his old muse out of his head. A new line approached in his head and he grabbed his quill, excited to write it down. As he scratched the notes out, Christine's horror-stricken face swam into view. Giving a low growl of frustration, he slammed down his quill and stalked away from his organ. He pushed some candle holders over and cursed under his breath. Turning around, his eyes wandered to the room where the strange girl slept. But she wasn't sleeping anymore, for she stood on the pedestal looking down at him. "I am so glad you decided to awake, mademoiselle."

* * *

Right, so first chapter is up! I would like reviews...but please, no flames...the flames I do receive will be used to keep my apartment room nice and warm...XD...I'm not gonna update as frequently because I am in college and therefore I am working hard and diligently...and if you like this story, I have written and completed another phantom phic called Stranger Than You Dreamt It. Gotta go!

His Angel,

Aud


	3. Chapter 2

A girl is sent back into time for reason's she can't even begin to comprehend. A man is given a second chance at love, someone is hunting the girl for their own dark purposes. Yet through this all, what happens when you begin to fall in love with a complete stranger? Only time will tell.

Disclaimer-I don't own Erik or any characters from Phantom...though I do wish I owned Erik...mmmm...what dirty things I would do to him...uh...right, where was I? Oh yeah, I own Malise, and any character I deem to make up...XD...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"I am so glad you decided to awake, mademoiselle." Malise heard the sarcasm dripping form his voice.

"Uh, yes…Hello. I was wondering if maybe you had something to eat. I'm starving and I really need something to eat." Malise never felt so threatened in her life. The mask that the man wore intimidated her, and she thought it would be better if she said nothing about his mask. Lord only knew what he might do to her if she questioned him about it.

"I have food, yes. But you'll have to come down here and get it yourself. I do not cater to other's whims." The man's voice was dark and foreboding.

"Fine." Malise huffed and made her way down the stairs. She passed a room on her right that was covered by a red and gold curtain. She walked up a few steps and walked by his organ. She took notice that it was scattered with parchment, old quills, and empty ink bottles. She walked down the stairs and stopped a few feet away from the strange man.

"I am sorry, but I do not know where to go. I cannot read minds, so you're going to have to tell me." Malise told the strange man. She saw his eyes form slits and heard him growl. "Follow me." He turned and lead her past a small burnt diorama and down a small corridor that led into a small kitchen. Malise went through the stranger's pantry's, feeling his eyes burrow into her back. If this man was trying to annoy her, he was doing a good job. Malise pulled out a small loaf of bread, some salted ham, and a small slab of cheese. Putting these on a pewter plate, she sat down at the small table and bowed her head. Murmuring a quick prayer of thanks, she broke into her food.

"Tell me, do you have a name?" Malise asked as she put the ham and cheese on the bun. "All you need to know is that I am the Phantom of the Opera." He sneered the last part. Malise took one look at him before she let out a laugh. The "Phantom" did not look happy. "What is so funny mademoiselle?" His voice was now extremely dark.

"I'm sorry! But the Phantom of the Opera! Surely you can come up with a better name than that. Would you like to know my name? Maybe then you'll trust me enough to tell me your name." Malise's eyes still shone with mirth.

"I do not trust anyone anymore." The man growled, and for a moment, Malise thought she saw sadness in his eyes.

"Well, that is hardly a reason, _Phantom_" she drawled the last part out.

The man took a step closer and bent down to look into Malise's eyes. "Can you honestly tell me that you have never heard of the infamous Phantom of the Opera? A man who kills so easily and with his bare hands? A man so wicked that he was created by Hell itself!" His once green eyes with specks of gold were now a deep forest green. Malise looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to her sandwich.

"Nope. Sorry, I haven't." Erik stood flabbergasted. This girl had never heard of what he'd done?

"Where exactly are you from?" he tried to hold out the amazement that was in his voice. "I'm from York, Pennsylvania. Which reminds me, I better head home here soon before my parents become too worried." She took another bite of her sandwich.

"Where is this York, Pennsylvania? I have never heard of it." Erik narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Duh! It's right outside your home. Really, how often do you leave your house?"

"I believe you are mistaken mademoiselle. Right outside my door is the Opera Populaire. And right outside their door, is Paris."

Malise raised an eyebrow. "What have you been smoking? I know where we're at! And we are in York, Pennsylvania!"

"I, mademoiselle, have not been smoking anything. I was just outside last night and it is most definitely Paris!" Erik's ire was raising.

"If we're in Paris, prove it to me. Take me outside when I'm done with my sandwich." Malise finished her sandwich in two bites and stood up. She placed the dish in the sink and turned around.

"Are you going to show me or not?"

This smart-mouthed girl didn't believe she was in Paris? By god, was she in for a rude awakening. "Follow me mademoiselle." He turned around and led her to a secret passageway. He ducked into it and felt the girl follow him.

"You know, I do have a name besides mademoiselle!" the girl called to him. "It's Malise…Malise Agalia." She waited for some kind of reply, maybe eve a reply to his name. "We are going to have to work on your trust issues." She muttered.

"I suggest you keep up and don't dawdle. There are all kinds of creatures down here. Spiders, mice…rats." At the word 'rat' he felt Malise press closer to him.

"Rats! There are rat's down here!" she squeaked.

"It's an opera house. What do you expect?" Erik murmured.

"Mouse traps." Malise muttered darkly.

A rare smirk made it's way to Erik's lips, but went unnoticed by Malise due to the ever-pressing darkness. Up ahead, a doorway loomed, the faint daylight that was fading into evening trickled through the cracks. Erik came to a stop, putting his hand on the doorknob and felt Malise bump into him.

"Ow! Thanks for the warning." Malise muttered under her breath.

"I told you to pay attention." he growled softly. Malise made a face and mimicked Erik's words. "I saw that!" Malise opened her mouth to protest but merely shut it again. Erik pushed the door open walked through the doorway, Malise directly on his heels. He stopped and moved to the side, allowing Malise to see where she was.

Malise felt her jaw drop to the roof floor. "No way...no way in hell." There, before Malise's eyes stood the Effeil Tower in the far off distance. She took several steps towards the edge of the building. Looking down, she saw carriages being pulled by horses, there were men in dress coats and top hats, and women in large hoop skirts with outrageous up-dos. Malise turned back to the strange man.

"I hate to sound dumb or blonde but I need to know what year it is."

"Now you have got to be smoking something mademoiselle. The year is 1876, it is the fifth month and the twenty second day."

When the year registered in Malise's mind, she felt her mind go totally blank before her eyes rolled up into her head. Erik moved so fast to stop the girl from cracking her head on the edge of the Opera House when he saw her eyes roll back into her head. He held her until he felt her stir in his arms.

"Please tell me that was some sick joke." she murmured.

"I am sorry mademoiselle, but that is the date." Erik helped the young girl sit down. As he stepped away, he saw her hand shoot towards her stomach. "Are you going to be ill? If you are, I suggest you go behind a statue and do not project over the edge. People below will not be happy with you."

Malise cracked a small smile before the sting of tears came back. She didn't want to cry, she was one of those people who showed their emotions in the comfort of her own privacy. But her hormones were so screwed up that she showed her emotions at the drop of a pin. "I will not cry...I will not...damn!" she thought as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm...not..going to be ill! I'm just in shock and upset! I'm not from this time period, I have no place to stay! I have no means on how to survive here! I have no freaking clue how I got here or even why I'm here! I don't even know how I'm going to get back!" Erik had no idea how to handle this situation. Christine never gave an outburst like this one did. So, he did what any man in his situation would do...he stood there and let her cry. The next big challenge he faced was what to do with her. Surely he wasn't going to let her sit out here by herself, where men from the theater could possibly harm her and he wasn't that terribly mean to let her go out on the streets of Paris. A young, defenseless girl, like the one that sat in front of him, would be taken by a man or to a whorehouse. Seeing no other alternative he did something he promised himself that he would never do again.

"You do have a place to stay mademoiselle. But only until you are able to support yourself." Malise looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Thank you." she murmured softly.

"Let's go back inside. This place has chilling memories." Erik growled as the image of Raoul swinging Christine around flashed in front of his eyes. Malise got up and followed Erik back down to the lair.

* * *

Right, so the second chapter is up...and now it is time to review! I'd greatly appreciate the reviews...flames will be accepted, however I will not read them if they are degrading and do not help me better my writing technique...now, I shall go...

His Angel,

Aud


	4. Chapter 3

A girl is sent back into time for reason's she can't even begin to comprehend. A man is given a second chance at love, someone is hunting the girl for their own dark purposes. Yet through this all, what happens when you begin to fall in love with a complete stranger? Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Erik or any characters from Phantom...though I do wish I owned Erik...mmmm...what dirty things I would do to him...uh...right, where was I? Oh yeah, I own Malise, and any character I deem to make up...XD...Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Nausea rolled over Malise in the early morning. She dashed out of bed and to the chamber pot. After her morning sickness had passed, she trudged back to bed hoping to get some more sleep. As she snuggled down into the warm velvet covers, something tickled her foot.

At first Malise ignored it, until the "thing" began to crawl up the covers. She jumped out of the bed and gave an ear-piercing scream that caused dust to trickle down from the ceiling and Erik to come storming into the room.

"What, mademoiselle, is the matter that you interrupted my music?"

Malise's eyes flashed with anger. "There is something crawling in my sheets! Sorry if I disturbed you for such a trivial matter." her sarcastic tone fueled Erik's anger. He stalked to her bed and threw back the covers. There, purring contentedly on the mattress, was a cat.

"Aysha! Is this where you've been hiding?" the strange man's anger seemed to suddenly disappear as he picked up the cat. Malise's anger, however, didn't subside at all.

"You have a cat and you neglected to tell me!"

"I have neglected to tell you a lot of things mademoiselle. But yes, I have a cat. Is that a problem?" his sarcastic-biting anger came back as suddenly as it disappeared.

"Yes! It IS a problem! I'm allergic to cats! I can't be near them without..." a loud sneeze echoed throughout the small chamber. "Both of you get..."she sneezed again. "out!" Erik was seething and wanted to retaliate but he knew his argument would fall on deaf ears since the girl was sneezing more rapidly. Turning sharply on his heels, he left Malise's chamber and went to sit by his organ.

"Mr. Phantom dude, do you have any clean sheets since your cat defiled mine?" Erik grumbled but went to go find new sheets. He learned within a week that her whining was unbearable and that if she didn't get her way, all hell broke completely loose. Whatever Malise may want, Erik silently complied so that nothing came between him and his music.

Finding the sheets in his room, he trudged back up to Malise's chamber.

"Your clean sheets." He shouted through the curtain. In a blink of an eye, a hand shot out between the curtains. The hand grabbed the sheets and yanked them back behind the curtain. Not hearing a thank-you, he gave a soft growl and turned on his heel. Before he even got his foot on the first step…FWAP! he got hit in the back of the head by the girl's dirty sheets.

"Thanks Phanty!" came Malise's sing-song voice through the curtain.

Erik grumbled as he bent over and picked up the dirty sheets. As he straightened up, he saw Malise exit her bed chamber and swore he felt his mouth drop open when he saw how she was dressed. Her long pantaloons covered the slippers she wore on her feet and she must have raided the closet in the room, because she wore on of the bodices meant for Christine.

"Hey Phanty, you okay? You look a little bit red in the face." Malise asked as she took the dirty sheets from his arms and proceeded down to the lake shore.

"What…do you think you are doing?" he asked, finally regaining his voice.

"What every other normal person does…wash. Oh, and give me your clothes as well…they could probably stand up on their own." Malise calmly disappeared towards the kitchen. Five minutes later she reappeared, dragging a large wooden basin. She dragged the basin down to the shore and when she arrived, she pulled out a smaller wooden bucket and a block of soap out. Looking back, she saw Erik standing in the exact same spot.

"Are you going to get those clothes or am I gonna have to get them?" Erik moved towards his chamber and Malise called to him. "Give me the one's you're wearing now too please!"

With pain-staken slowness, Malise filled the large basin up. When she was making her twentieth trip back to the basin, she saw Erik standing beside it clothed only in a black robe. At his feet sat all his clothing, some had seen better days.

"Do you always wear a shirt with huge holes in it? Not matter. I'll just sew it up for you."

"What did you say?" the last part caught Erik off-guard.

"I said, I'll sew the holes up. What, are you becoming deaf now?"

Erik decided to let that last comment go and stored that small piece of information away. If he was still correct, there may still be a way to get the girl on her feet and out of his hair.

* * *

The girl sighed and plopped down into the comfy chair. A piece of her bluish-green hair hung in her face and she impatiently swatted it away. All was going according to the plan…just as long as HE didn't involve Himself, then all would work out. Now to move onto step two…and that would be some fun.

* * *

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me! We…"

"Stop! Stop singing that confounded song! It is completely irritating to the ears after the tenth time singing it!" Erik yelled from his position at the organ.

"Fine…Be Our Guest…" and so, Malise went to sing Be Our Guest. Erik just turned around and continued writing his letter to the head seamstress. Malise's song stopped and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast"

Erik listened to the beautiful song that Malise sung. 'It reflects my past life with Christine.' He thought as he sealed the envelope shut.

"Hey Phanty, do you have any twine" Malise was piling the soaking wet clothing into the now-empty large basin.

"Yes…in one of the cupboards in the kitchen." He turned and saw the young girl struggling with lifting the large heavy basin. "Would you like some help Mademoiselle Agalia?"

Malise gave a shy smile. At least the man had used her last name. "That would be spiffy."

"Spiffy?" Erik questioned the girl as he made his way down to the shore and picked up the basin.

"You know, awesome, great, wonderful…spiffy!" Malise tok the small bucket and led the way to the kitchen. "You can put the basin on the table. I'll just walk back and forth. Could you do me one more favor please? Can you start a fire in the stove? Oh, and I'm going to need a sewing kit to mend your shirts." Malise said, putting the small bucket in a corner then opening the drawers. She searched around and gave a small squeal of delight when she found the twine.

Erik put the basin on the table and went to the stove. He quickly built up the fire and turned to leave.

"How long do you think it will take for my clothes to dry?"

"Let's see…a good hour. If you have errands to run, you'll have to do them in your robes." Malise cut the twin and put it back in the drawer. She ignored Erik's look of anger and merely went on to tying the twine over the stove. Then taking a pair of wet pant's, she hung them over the stove and continued to do the same for three shirts, two pairs of socks, and another pair of pants. When she looked back up, the Phantom was gone.

* * *

Okay…here's the next chapter! Now..please please please! Review! It means a lot to me…and if I get ten reviews I'll give you all something special…like a little stuffed Erik toy that you can call your own! XD…I, on the other hand, have the REAL Erik…(oh how I wish it were true! XD)…Oh! And I don't own the lyrics to Beauty and The Beast, I just thought that it would be a great addition to my story…nor do I own the lyrics Yo Ho! A pirates life for me and Be Our Guest…okay…I'm done, before I get a call from someone about stealing Erik…Adios!

His Angel,

aud


	5. Chapter 4

A girl is sent back into time for reason's she can't even begin to comprehend. A man is given a second chance at love, someone is hunting the girl for their own dark purposes. Yet through this all, what happens when you begin to fall in love with a complete stranger? Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Erik or any characters from Phantom...though I do wish I owned Erik...mmmm...what dirty things I would do to him...uh...right, where was I? Oh yeah, I own Malise, and any character I deem to make up...XD...Enjoy!**

For everyone that reviewd...you all get your own Erik dolls...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4

The man sat up with a jolt. He turned his head and looked out the tiny window that was by his bed. It was slightly cracked open and a small breeze blew into his room. Something in the air had changed, someone had arrived here from the future. The air hummed differently than it had before and that gave the guy the indication that the girl had arrived. He now had to find her and make her trust him, only then could he complete the plan he had started several years ago. Slowly he stretched like a cat, and laid back down. Shutting his eyes he murmured before he fell asleep. "Don't worry little one, you won't be able to hide for long."

* * *

Madame Catherine Coplin was head-seamstress at the Opera Populaire and had been for the past six years. The head-seamstress before her left and went to care for her ailing mother. When she had first came to the Opera Populaire, she heard the rumors of the infamous Opera Ghost. Never once had she received a note from him. That had all changed today. When she walked into her office this afternoon there was a letter sealed with a red skull on her small desk. She had heard enough of the rumors to know that this letter came form the infamous Opera Ghost. Slowly she opened the letter and read it.

_"Madame Coplin,_

_I was wondering if there was a seamstress position still open. I have, or rather know of a girl who might be a valuable asset to your team. Please leave a reply on our desk and I shall pick it up this evening. If the answer is yes, expect the girl to show up at 11 am tomorrow morning._

_I remain yours,_

_O.G."_

Catherine Coplin picked up her quill and quicly wrote her reply. As she went on to designing her sketches for the upcoming play, she prayed that the young girl knew her way around sewing.

* * *

At that current moment, Malise was finishing the first of Erik's hole-filled shirts.

"How one man can get so many holes in a single shirt is beyond me." A thought then popped into Malise's head that made her laugh out loud. "Maybe he got bit by a werewolf."

"I didn't get bitten by any "werewolf" or anything for that matter. As to the may holes, I haven't been to a tailorshop for quite a while. Are you done with that shirt?" Erik's voice startled Malise and she looked up only to see the 'Phantom' ten feet away from her, dressed only in his black dress pants that he had stolen from the dried clothes basket. She stared at him before she replied.

"Yes...you're shirt is ready." she threw it at his head but he caught it before it hit him.

"Merci, mademoiselle. I now can conduct my affairs dressed nicely." Erik turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. Malise made sure that the 'Phantom' was out of hearing range before she muttered "Will was nicely built, but not as hunky, hot, and sexy as you are Phanty."

Sighing, she picked up another hole-filled shirt and went along her way. She let her thoughts wander as she sewed. The first thought that crept through her mind, was why her captor wore a mask. Did he have a secret to hid? What could be so horrible underneath the mask that he wore it all the time? Maybe he was burned in a fire and half his face was melted, or maybe someone had splashed acid on his face. She wanted to ask him what was underneath the mask, but his temper made her stay silent.

Her thoughts then turned to her secret. She had to find a way to get back to her time. Come seven months from now, she'd be as huge as a basketball and the birth rate in the early nineteenth century couldn't be that good. Not only that, but she had yet to tell the 'Phantom' about her secret. She was afraid that the man might throw her out of his home and with nowhere to go and o idea of what life was like, it wouldn't be good at all. She would just keep it her little secret until she was no longer be able to hide it. Only then would she tell the 'Phantom' of her secret.

"Don't worry little one, mommy will take care of you." She whispered to her stomach as she continued to sew.

* * *

Erik wanted to skip. Highly disturbing for his mind, the Phantom of the Opera NEVER skipped, but this was a special cause that he felt like skipping. He had just picked up Madame Coplin's letter that stated that she did have an opening for a seamstress. Unfortunately, there were no opening's in the Opera House, but that didn't matter. The girl, Mali-something could stay with him, but it got her out of his hair during the day. And if he knew Madame Coplin, she would work the girl's finger's off and the girl would be too tired to do anything to disturb him when she returned. He did a small victory dance down the passage way as he made his way back to the lair. "I am one smart man. Now I'll have the peace and quiet that I deserve to compose my music." he said to noone to himself.

He poled the gondola to his lair and hummed a small bar of music that kept running through his head. It was dark and foreboding, but it matched his mood lately. He arrived back at his lair and jumped out of the gondola. Walking over to his chair, he threw Madame Coplin's letter down on his work desk and twirled his cloak off. He threw himself down on his chair and smiled to himself.

"Someone's happy. What's up, Phanty?" the girl sneaked up on his and leaned next to his shoulder.

"I have good reason to be somewhat happy. I have found you a position of work in the Opera House above us. Tomorrow morning, I will drop you off at Madame Coplin's door, and then you will be given the position of a seamstress. When you are done with your shift for the day, you will wait in the shadows and I will pick you up. I will do this only until you learn your way through the passageways. When you know them, you will be on your own. Now, this calls for some wine." Erik got up and went back into the kitchen while Malise froze. Wine? She couldn't have wine, or even any alcoholic drink! She'd have to talk her way out of it that's the only way she'd be able to not have any.

The 'Phantom' returned with a bottle of wine and with two glasses. He popped the cork and poured a glass.

"Umm...Phanty, I can't exactly have wine." Malise said quietly.

"Why? You're not pregnant are you?" Malise jolted at that, but quickly covered it up wit a slight shiver.

"I..I don't like the taste of wine. It's a horrible taste." she lied through her teeth.

"Does the future not have great wine?" he seemed confused.

"No! We have really good wine, it's just that...I don't drink it that frequently." she lied even further. She just wished he would stop questioning her, it was getting harder to keep making up lies.

"Ah...you get too inebriated rather quickly. Is that your reason?"

"Yes! I get drunk really really quickly. I mean, one sip and I'm done!" Malise gave a half-laugh.

"Well then, you'll have to get used to it! In this day and age, people drink heavy amounts of wine, and if you are going to fit in, you'll have to drink heavy amounts as well." Erik pushed the glass towards her.

"Look, Phanty, I'd really like to, seriously I would! But, I...I can't. The reason is..." here she stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm...sick! I've been sick to my stomach all day and I'm afraid if I drink the wine, it'll make me sick even more!" That wasn't a total lie, her morning sickness had been affecting her the entire day.

"Fine. But, I expect you to start getting used to drinking wine for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Otherwise, you'll never survive here." he downed her glass and poured another glass for himself. Malise gave an inward sigh of relief and walked away from the table. As she slowly made her way back to the kitchen, the 'Phantom' grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Oh no! If you're sick, you're going right to bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." He guided her back to her room.

"What time is it?" she asked him. He turned and looked at the shore before responding.

"Eight at night. Or later. Now, come on bed for you."

Malise began to protest but quickly shut up when the 'Phantom' gave her a look that told her not to cross him. So, she allowed the Phantom to lead her up to her room and he stopped at her threshold.

"I shall wake you early so you can get ready. Good night, and I hope you feel better." he turned on his heels and made his way back to his organ. He sat down and began to play quietly. Malise, on the other hand, got ready for bed and crawled underneath the covers. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep to the soft music of the background.

* * *

Malise woke up in a sheen of sweat. She looked around an noticed that she was still in the 'Phantom's' guest room.

"It was only a dream. A horrible dream." she murmured to herself. No matter how many times she told herself that, she couldn't shake the negative feeling. It felt like someone was watching her. Slowly, she got out from beneath the covers, wrapped a thin blanket around her body and padded silently to the doorway. Looking out, she saw the 'Phantom' asleep on the organ, his quill still in his hand. He looked so harmless lying there, almost innocent.

"He's probably tired beyond belief and no wonder, he's been composing almost an entire day." Malise murmured quietly to herself. She heard a low growl coming from by her feet and she looked down. There, sitting by her feet, was the 'Phantom's' cat...what did he call her...oh Ayesha.

"Look you little hairball...I don't like you and you don't like me. So why don't you run off and we'll both be happy." she told the cat who merely just looked up at her and glared at her! A cat glared at her! Well, now she had seen everything. Before she could block the pesky cat's path, it bounded into her room and onto her bed. It walked around in a circle before settling down in the middle of her bed, purring contentedly.

"You are one evil cat.' Malise grumbled as she headed out to where the 'Phantom' was sleeping. She took his big comfy chair that sat near the organ, and curled up to sleep.

An hour later, Erik awoke and looked around. His gaze fell onto the chair that was near the organ. There, the girl was curled up in it, shivering. Standing up, he grabbed his clock that was laying by the organ and covered her. Then, he turned around and disappeared into the shadows of the dark lair.

* * *

Whee...there's the fourth chappie! i hope you guys enjoyed it...and if i get 17 reviews...there will be Raoul voodoo dolls...complete with pins...and if you like Raoul...well...i'll give you Carlotta voodoo dolls...XD...ok...leaving now!

His Angel,

Aud


	6. Chapter 5

A girl is sent back into time for reason's she can't even begin to comprehend. A man is given a second chance at love, someone is hunting the girl for their own dark purposes. Yet through this all, what happens when you begin to fall in love with a complete stranger? Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Erik or any characters from Phantom...though I do wish I owned Erik...mmmm...what dirty things I would do to him...uh...right, where was I? Oh yeah, I own Malise, and any character I deem to make up...XD...Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Have you seen the new seamstress?"

"She dresses so oddly and her accent is strange too!"

"I wonder how she got the job?"

"I heard she's living with the Opera Ghost!"

"That's insane! The Opera Ghost is dead!"

"No he's not! He's alive as you and I!"

"That is enough girl's, it's time for your fittings." Madame Giry barked to the young group of girls that had gathered outside the Opera House's dining commons. The girls quickly scampered off to see whether the rumors of the new girl was true or not.

"Those rumors are flying quickly through the Opera House. Carlotta is complaining about how the girl "talked back to her". Claimed she didn't know who Carlotta was and that she was a spoiled...I can't say the word. Carlotta was furious." Meg told her mother as she came up behind her.

"The girl may not be from France originally. That may be why she has never heard of Carlotta. Though, I consider her one of the lucky ones." Madame Giry commented.

"Is it true Mama? Has the Phantom really sent her here? Is he really back?" Meg asked softly.

"I can't say my dear...I just don't know." Madame Giry looked at her daughter. "Come, let's go meet this new seamstress." The two walked down the hall. Madame Giry suddenly stopped and looked back to where they where they had been standing, and saw a flash of white disappear into the darkness.

* * *

Malise was getting tired of being bossed around by some of these actresses, actors, and some dancers. The worse had been that Italian woman that thought of Malise as a tiny piece of dirt stuck to her shoe. Well, Malise had put that La Carlotta in her place by calling her a spoiled bitch. But that had only gotten her into trouble with her boss, Madame Catherine Coplin. So now, instead of measuring people; like she had started her day out; she was going through old costumes that needed to be patched up.

"Oh look...a whore outfit. Maybe this would fit Miss La Carlotta." Malise grumbled, throwing it into the ever-growing pile. A giggle came from Malise's left and she quickly spun around to face the person.

"Yeh're quite a funny one." the girl's Irish brogue floated through the air.

"Uh...thanks." Malise was unsure of what to say. She thought she was supposed

to be the only one up here.

"Me name's Kayleigh O'Connell. Madame Coplin sent me up tae help yew."

Kayleigh's bright green eyes sparkled as a strand of her strawberry blond hair fell into her eyes. The girl merely just brush it aside.

"My name's Malise Agalia. Are you from Ireland?"

"Aye. And where are ye from?" Kayleigh asked shifting through the clothes.

"Umm...America." Malise said quickly. "Did Madame Coplin tell you what's going on up here?"

"Yes she did. Are you going to be able to finish all these clothes?"

"If we split it up, we'll be able to finish it. I can always take some home with me." Malise got a needle ready and sat down to work. Kayleigh followed suite and soon the two girls were exchanging stories of their lives.

* * *

"…and then the toad jumped out of the drawer and scared La Carlotta to death.

Why, it was said she even fainted dead away! I just merely laughed at the prospect." Kayleigh commented as she put the finishing touches on a shirt.

Malise wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked around. "Hey Kayleigh, how long do you think we've been up here?"

"Oh…I'd say a good four hours. I came up here aroun' two. Why?" Kayleigh asked, picking up another shirt.

Four hours! She was supposed to meet the 'Phantom' thirty minutes ago! Oh…he would not be happy, and she would end up getting yelled at. Gathering as much clothing as she could she stood up. "I'm terribly sorry Kayleigh, but I have to go! I was supposed to meet someone a half an hour ago, and I'm late! I'll see you up here tomorrow? I have this duty until I can finish patching all the costumes." Malise asked as she made her way towards the stair way.

"Aye, I'll see ye here tomorrow." Kayleigh stood as well, brushing her skirts off. Malise smiled and disappeared down the stairs. Slowly Kayleigh let out a sigh of relief and muttered some Celtic words under her breath. Slowly and steadily a green light developed around Kayleigh's feet and swirled up and around her body. The green light disappeared and Kayleigh was no longer a girl with bright green eyes with strawberry-blonde hair. Instead, her hair was a bright turquoise and her eyes were now pink. Her clothing was no longer a skirt with a button-up shirt, but a shredded dress that covered her skin, which shimmered. From her shoulder blades, two wings had sprouted there and she gave them a flutter.

"I never thought being a human was going to be so complicated." She muttered, looking at the pricks her fingers had endured. "Phase two has started and she completely trusts me. Now off to home." She squeezed her eyes and in a small poof, she was gone.

* * *

Erik paced in the darken passageway. Where the hell was she? She was supposed to show forty-five minutes ago and she wasn't here! He couldn't bloody wait all night, his music was calling to him and he had to answer that call. "If she doesn't show in another two minutes, she'll be finding her own way back to my lair." He growled to no one in particular. At that exact moment, a flushed and some-what wearied Malise appeared through the secret door.

"Damn door, can't find the freaking mechanism." She murmured to herself and saw the 'Phantom' glaring at her. "You gotta put a more noticeable mechanism on that door. It took me three minutes to figure it out."

"Why are you late!" he had to control himself from yelling.

"My day went particularly well today. Thanks for asking!" Malise rolled her eyes, completely ignoring the 'Phantom's' question.

"I asked you why you were late! You better respond!" Erik nearly did shout.

"Picky picky, doesn't even ask how someone's day went. You really have no manners at all. You are supposed to inquire how someone's day went, and THEN they will tell you why they are late or why they were running behind." Malise told the 'Phantom' and started to walk.

"Fine…how was your day." He forced out through clenched teeth, following the girl.

"Well, first off it started off by getting bossed around by some horrible, screeching woman whose name escapes my memory. It began with a C…anywhoodle, I called her a spoiled bitch and she was like a little kid and ratted me out. I got stuck doing duty up in the costume room, going through the costumes and any that needed to be sewed, I had to sew them up. Then, Kayleigh, this nice girl that I met, came up and helped me. We were so busy, we lost track of time. So, that is why I am late." She turned around and looked at the 'Phantom'. "Am I going the right way?"

"Wait…you called La Carlotta a spoiled bitch?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…someone had to speak out against that woman. 'You are not supposed to measure my-a sto-mach like dat! Ze seamstress does not know how to work a measuring tape!' I mean, Phanty if you would have heard her you would have done the exact same thing. And besides, I only spoke the truth." Malise said nonchalantly.

"You do realize you could have lost your job? No more speaking your mind, no matter how badly she torments you." The 'Phantom' grabbed her arm and spun her around so she faced him.

Malise didn't know why she said what she did next, but she said it. "Oh, but you can because you're the big, scary 'Phantom' that every one fears. You just hide in the darkness and everyone's suddenly afraid of you." the sarcastic tone in her voice must have seriously angered the 'Phantom', for he slammed her into the wall.

"Be lucky, little one that I even give a job in my Opera House and a room in my lair. I could have easily let you go out into those streets with no thought of your well-being."

Malise acted before she thought about it. Maybe she'd become more braver thanks to her hormones, or her maternal instinct, but whatever the reason, she brought her hand up and ...CRACK! she slapped him hard across the face.

"Never...lay a hand on me like that again. I can deal with your anger, your comments, and your mean jokes, but when you do what you just did I won't let it go. Now...let me go" her quiet voice filled with anger.

Erik was in total shock. This girl, who seemed so meek and quiet, struck him and demanded to let her go. He let go of her, as though her touch burned him to the bone and stalked past her. Malise glared daggers at his back and bent down to pick up the clothes that she had dropped when he originally grabbed her arm. "Hey, Phanty! Mind waiting up? I have to pick up these clothes that I dropped." she heard his footsteps stop and quickly scooped up the clothes. When she was sure she had gotten all of the clothing, she stood up. A sharp pain laced through her stomach, causing her to gasp. "Oh!"

"Now what is the matter?" Erik turned to see the girl doubled over, holding her stomach. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Mademoiselle Agalia? Are you okay?"

Even though she had tears in her eyes, she managed to glare at him. "Does it look like I'm okay? I'll...I'll be fine...I think." She tried to remember if there was anything that she read about pains during a pregnancy. She remembered something about minor stitches during the pregnancy, that it was totally normal for a girl to get pains during her pregnancy and not all girls

got those pains. Another sharp pain caused her to go onto her hands and knees. _'Man...this feels worse than a side stitch.'_ she thought. As soon as the pain had come, it went away. Malise slowly stood up, the clothes still clutched to her stomach. She took a few deep breathes and looked towards the Phantom, his previous action towards her still fresh in her mind. Her anger seeped back into her bones and she didn't say anything, her body posture spoke for her.

"If you are done, let us leave." He furled his cape and walked into the ever-pressing darkness.

Malise mimicked him and followed him. The silences between the two was like the dark, pressing in around them, surrounding them, and enveloping them. Malise hated this pressing silence, it bugged her to no end. She finally came up with an idea to break this silence and have him apologize to her. If it was one thing that Malise did best, it was annoying someone to question her as to why she was annoying them. When they reached the gondola, Malise saw her chance to put her full annoyance into gear. She didn't take his hand, but merely threw the clothes into the gondola and climbed into the gondola. She looked back and saw he had a scowl on his face. Part one was completed and this poor man was in for one heck of a boat ride.

Erik pushed the gondola away from the shore and looked down at the girl in front of him. She was a cheeky thing, one that was used to getting her own way no matter what.

"Row, row, row, your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream...Row, row, row, your boat..." Erik glared at her back.

"Would you kindly mind as to not singing? I want to return to my lair with my eardrums still intact."

"Oh gee...look whose talking. I would like to get a decent night sleep one of these nights, but unfortunately I have to deal with you pounding on your organ or that evil cat of your's jumping into my bed and making my eyes swell shut. So if I have to deal with that, you can deal with my singing. In fact, this boat ride reminds me of a popular song from where I'm from. Yo, ho! Yo, ho! A pirate's life for me..." Erik stopped the boat.

"No! You will not sing that song! And my pounding on the organ is me releasing my muse from my soul."

"Oh...well could you tell your muse to come at a decent time? Not at 2 o' clock in the morning? And please, you have to talk to that cat of yours. It's evil and it hates me."

"Ayesha is not evil! She just doesn't trust people as easily! I am the only one she has known for her entire life!" Erik raised his voice to almost the point that he was yelling.

That's when Malise looked back at the 'Phantom'. This man was reflecting himself in his cat. His cat was just like himself, alone and by the looks of it unloved. They only had each other, and it had probably been that way for quite a while. Then she came in, disrupted what they were used to and wanted everything to be just like she was used back in her time.

"Phanty...I'm sorry. I...didn't know. You never told me that she had to trust people before she could like them. But if she's willing to install her trust in me, then I'm willing to wait for her to trust me." She smiled at him and watched as her double-meaning sank into his head. Turning back around, she waited for the boat to move forward.

"I'm sure she'll come around in time." Erik whispered and moved the boat forward.

* * *

And there m'dear's you have the fifth chapter…awww…isn't Erik lonely:tear: I think he needs a hug! as to the pain in her stomach...no she'snot going to lose the baby...it happens occasionally, at least it did to my sister whenshe was carrying my first nephew...scared us to death.And no worries..the next chapter will be up soon…hopefully…. . . And as always, REVIEW! Thanks!

His Angel,

Aud


	7. Chapter 6

A girl is sent back into time for reason's she can't even begin to comprehend. A man is given a second chance at love, someone is hunting the girl for their own dark purposes. Yet through this all, what happens when you begin to fall in love with a complete stranger? Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Erik or any characters from Phantom...though I do wish I owned Erik...mmmm...what dirty things I would do to him...uh...right, where was I? Oh yeah, I own Malise, and any character I deem to make up...XD...Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Malise tossed and turned in her sleep. Erik's accusation was still ringing in her ears. She gave a frustrated sigh and opened her eyes. Tonight, there was no pounding organ to lull her to sleep. She felt horrible about what she had said earlier to him. Dinner had been a strained affair and he didn't even bother to reprimand her as she hummed 'Whistle while you work' while she washed the dishes.

Climbing out of the bed and slipping into a pair of slippers, she padded towards the doorway. Pushing the curtain aside, she looked out. The 'Phantom' was no where in sight. She walked out into the cavern and down the stairs. As she walked towards the kitchen, she passed the gondola which was still docked on the shore. She entered the doorway, and saw no sign of the 'Phantom'. Well, now this just took the cake. She tried to think, she only knew of two passageways, but could there possibly be more than two? She shrugged and made her way back towards her room. She walked directly past his work desk, and stopped. Turning around she looked at it. It was disheveled and disorganized. Papers were strewn everywhere. They were yellowed with age and some edges were ragged. Malise looked around, would Phanty mind if she sat down and looked at them? If they were so important, he wouldn't leave them out and lying around. Deciding that it would do no harm, she sat down in front of the desk and picked up a large pile of papers. Sitting them on her lap, she picked up the first piece of parchment. She swore she felt her jaw drop, on this parchment was a drawing of a girl who appeared to be her age or younger. This girl was beautiful. Her curly hair was pulled away from her face, the dress she was wearing was gorgeous. It was modest yet alluring at the same time. There was a long train that went three feet behind her. She flipped to the next piece. It was the same girl, but a close-up of her face. She continued through the pile, studying each picture. The 'Phantom' had to be in love with this girl. Each picture was drawn with severe feeling, each detail meticulously drawn.

A meow came from near her feet and Malise looked down. "Hello Ayesha. I know your daddy won't be happy with me, looking at his stuff. But if you don't tell, I won't." Malise looked at the cat.

"You don't have to worry. He's already found out." The 'Phantom's' growl came from behind her.

Uh oh...busted.

* * *

Erik had been angry before. He had been outraged when Christine pulled off his mask for the first time. He had been mad when she gave all her love to Raoul on the rooftop. But that didn't compare to the anger that was boiling in him now. 

"What are you doing?" he grounded out.

"I was curious about what these papers were." Malise downcasted her head, like a little child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't you know that curiosity, Mademoiselle Agalia, killed the cat?" Erik's anger still hinted in his voice.

"Curiosity may have killed the cat, but cat's have nine lives. So...hah! And if they were of such great importance, you should have put them away." Malise said somewhat smugly.

"That is not the point, Mademoiselle..." But Malise interrupted him. "What is the point? That you are a fabulous drawer? Or that you drew this girl so many times because you loved her?" She watched his face as she struck the point of the drawings. "Phanty...did you love this girl?"

"That, Mademoiselle, is none of your concern!" Erik told her. But Malise completely ignored him and went on to speak the rest of her assessment that she had thought about.

"I believe you loved her and she hurt you some how."

Now Erik glared at her. Here, before him, sat this girl...this obnoxious girl who could be somewhat annoying and grated on his nerves more than that damn Buquet did. And she had figured out part of his past, just by merely looking at these pictures! Impossible! "How did you know that? Who told you?"

"Let me tell you something. When I was in my freshman year at college, I had to take this course that had you interrupt the artist's feelings by just looking at the art. I became quite skilled at it and that's how I found out." Malise gestured the last part with her hands. She saw how the 'Phantom' gave her a skeptical look before storming out of the lair. In the distance, she heard a door slam. Looking back at the pictures, her eye caught a scribbled note in the corner of one of the pictures. The hand-writing was almost illegible, but with a little time and thought, she made it out.

"To my darling Christine. With love, Erik."

* * *

The man who drew the picture was currently pacing on the rooftop. How dare she try to interfere with his life! She hardly had been there for two weeks and she was already delving into his past! Next thing she would be wanting to see is what laid underneath his mask! He would have to set some ground rules. Let her know that he was the boss and not she. Yes, that seemed the thing to do. If she took one step out of the bounds he would set, she would threaten her with the option of being kicked out. Feeling much more calmer, he made his way to the door as the haunting melody that Raoul and Christine had sung echoed in his ears. 

Meanwhile Malise sat down by his organ and studied the intricate instrument. Malise recalled the time when she was thrown into playing the piano. Through her elementary and middle school years she had worked her tail off, sitting down for an hour each day to practice. She became very good at it until her parents told her school was more important. With a reluctant heart, she gave it up. Now, this organ seemed to be calling to her, wanting her to play it. And she wanted to play it too, but didn't want the Phanty to become even more enraged at her. A splashing sound drew Malise out of her memories.

"Mon Dieu! Has Erik taken another chorus girl captive!" a voice from the lake cried.

Malise turned to see a man with dark brown skin, jet black hair that on top, a fedora sat. He poled the other gondola towards the shore and she felt her eyes grow wide. Phanty wasn't here and she didn't know when he'd be back.

"Mademoiselle, come here. Come to me and I will take you back to the dormitories." the man got out of the boat and walked towards her. Malise, however, backed up. Her vocal chords were frozen in fear. Seeing nothing near by to throw at this strange man, she bent down and took off one of the slippers she had found in the bedroom and chucked it at the strange man. It bounced off his shoulder and landed next to him. Taking off the other slipper, she took better aim and threw it towards his head. Not seeing if it hit him or not, she turned and ran down towards the door that led to the roof. She looked over her sholder and slammed directly into the Phanty's hard chest. She hit him with such force that she fell flat on her ass.

"What are you doing?" the words came from his mouth harsher than what he intended it to.

"Owww...there's this strange man in your lair who tried to abduct me. So, I did the most sensible thing a girl could do. I ran. Now, could you give me some help here?" she extended her hands upwards. Phanty grabbed her hands and hauled her up. Malise looked down at her feet. "Oh joy, my feet are soaking wet and cold as well as my butt. Perfect."

"Where are your slippers?" Erik asked looking at her feet as well.

"I threw them at that strange man." Malise said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"You are a handful." Erik said, trying not to let his laughter come through his voice.

"I may be a handful, but you still have a strange man in your liar." Malise pointed out, thrusting her hip out and crossing her arms in front of her.

Erik squeezed past her and walked towards the door that the young girl had just come through. Malise followed very close behind him. When he opened the door, he spotted the "strange man", pacing back and forth.

"Well well. What problem has happened for you to descend to my lair, Nadir?" Erik questioned the pacing man.

"Erik, I caught wind that you're back to you're old tricks. What is going on?"

"Whoa...hold on, back up, rewind. What? You two know each other?" Malise pushed her way in between the two men.

Erik gave a sigh. "Yes, we know each other. Nadir saved my life years ago and I saved his. We are...friends to an extent." Here Nadir snorted and Erik glared at him. "I didn't think he would show up unannounced, so I never told you about him."

"Well..now, I feel just plain stupid." She turned to Nadir and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I threw my slippers at you. I thought you were gonna abduct me. My name's Malise Agalia." she stuck out her hand to shake Nadir's.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Nadir Khan." he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon the top of it. Then he turned back to Erik. "Erik, how did Malise come to be here? You didn't kidnap her did you? You know everyone believes you are dead!"

"I didn't kidnap her! I found her unconscious in the streets, picked her up after hearing some strange voice, brought her here, and I am now housing her here until a space in the Opera House opens up. And yes, I know everyone above ground believes me dead." Malise watched this argument go back and forth until they started arguing in Arabic.

"Hey!" The two continued to ignore her. "EXCUSE ME!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The two stopped and looked at her. "Yeah, hi, I would like to know what in the world you are discussing at this current moment."

"We are discussing, Mademoiselle, the fact that Nadir here say's there is a prophecy about a girl changing the course of time." Erik said, rather boredly. "Now, if you don't mind, why don't you trundle back to your bedroom and kindly..." but Malise was focused on Nadir.

"What do you mean, prophecy?" Malise asked him.

"Erik here, has told me that when you first woke up you believed to be in a different town than in France, correct?" Here, Malise nodded and Nadir started to continue, when Erik interrupted him.

"She could have hit her head hard enough to believe she was somewhere else. Just because she's not from France, doesn't mean she's from the future." the masked man grumbled in Arabic.

"Well...that is true, but still she should know about the prophecy.."

"I see no reason why not to tell her. It may turn out that she's not even the one that the prophecy is discussing about." Erik told the Persian.

"But if it turns out she is the one the prophecy says, then she could be in grave danger. For time to be completely altered or something along those lines...why that's just catastrophic! I believe she should know." Nadir told him in his native tongue.

"If time passes, and someone seems to be...stalking her, then we will tell her."

"But by then it might be too late!"

Malise had enough, they were talking in a language she couldn't even begin to understand, and she still hadn't found out about this stupid prophecy. "Ok, will one of you tell me what is going on! What is this prophecy? Am I some how connected to it? I want to know!" The Persian looked at Malise then back to Erik.

"Don't tell her, just tell her you made a mistake or that you need to delve into this prophecy a little bit more." Erik rattled off in Arabic.

"Mademoiselle Agalia, I am not sure if you are even...involved with this prophecy. But I swear, I will research it or look into it more and I will let you know." Nadir told her.

"What do you mean not involved! If I am somehow related to this prophecy, I want to know! Am I or am I not directly linked to the prophecy?"

"Mademoiselle Agalia..I believe you should go back to bed. You have a long and busy day tomorrow." Erik growled to her. Malise moved her mouth but no sound came out. She was too mad and upset that she couldn't form a word. Still seething in anger, she turned sharply on her heel and stalked back to her room.

Once Erik was sure Malise had indeed gone to her room before he sat down in his chair and muttered in Arabic, "Well, that could have gone better."

* * *

And Chapter six is done! ok...now...push that little button and review please! And yes, I added Nadir because...well, I think Nadir and Malise could have these sarcastic banters back and forth...it would be funny...and fun to write...I want to know what you all think about the chapter...and I need to know if it flows smoothly...ok...now im going...and the reason for the really long break is that I have that little word...COLLEGE! and now I have some time to write...

i have changed this chapter completely...well..not completely, but the ending...i got a comment about the prophecy being put out there too bluntly...and i went back and reread it and agreed...so i have changed it...please please PLEASE review, it will only help me and not hurt me! (unless it's a flame...then it'll hurt)

His Angel,

Aud


	8. Chapter 7

A girl is sent back into time for reason's she can't even begin to comprehend. A man is given a second chance at love, someone is hunting the girl for their own dark purposes. Yet through this all, what happens when you begin to fall in love with a complete stranger? Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer- Don't own Phantom...probably never will, unless I marry a relative of Gaston Leroux's...that might be the closest i get...uh..i do own Breaden and Malise...teehee...anyways onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Darkness. Little kids fear it as do some adults. To the little ones, it represented a place where horrors, that their little minds created, lived. Monsters lurked in the darkness, waiting for the right moment where they would come and take the little kids away from their mothers and fathers. To everyone else, it represented an ending, death, and a place where little or no light penetrated it. Yet to the man who stood by the door waiting for news on something important, the darkness represented life. Everything he ever knew was all the Darkness's reason. He dedicated himself to it, unable to touch anything dealing with the Light, unless the Darkness told him to. It was his mistress and therefore he loved it more than life itself. But now the Darkness wanted him to go into the light, it was of the utmost importance that he find the girl. She was needed to complete the final task, the last part of the circle. Then, and only then would people truly fear the darkness and no one would be safe.

* * *

Erik stared at the composition piece he had been working on. Tunes and fragments of lines came to his head. But when he went to play them to see if they would fit, all he could hear was 'Don Juan Triumphant', his masterpiece that was never finished on the stage. He gave a frustrated growl as once again, the haunting tune of Point of No Return, filtered through his ears. He looked around on the surface of his organ and caught sight of the statue that sat on the corner of his organ. The statue's right side of it's face was covered by a white mask. Slowly, as if he wasn't in control of his body, his right hand made it's way to his own masked right side. The leather was cool to his heated touch and memories flooded his head. The most prominent one was when he brought Christine down to his lair for the very first time. She had allowed him to touch her without fear but that had all changed when she took his mask off. She had cowered in fear, fear of his deformity and his anger. Who was he kidding? What woman in her right mind would want to love a man like this? A man with such a horrible face? None, that was the answer he always came up with. No woman would want him, at first he thought maybe Christine would see past his deformity, and see only a soul that loved music as much as she did. But that thought had turned sour quickly. He took the mask off, letting the cool damp air touch his marred side. Unexpectedly tears welled in his eyes, as he continued to drift in his memories. He was so caught up in his memories, that he didn't hear Malise come storming up to the shore.

"Bloody boat, it should rot in hell. Decides to tip over twice and now I smell even more like the lake that I did this morning." She muttered, wringing out her sodden skirts. Today was not her day, everything went horribly wrong. She started off the day by not getting a lot of sleep, then having to navigate her own way to the surface since Erik had been too busy with Nadir. Because she barely knew the way or how to handle a gondola, she ended up tipping the boat over, causing her to go flying into the water. She then had proceeded to stumble down the passageway, slipping twice and slicing her palm open on a sharp rock. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was stuck up in the old costume department listening to that cow Carlotta attempt to sing. Boy, if Simon Cowell was here, he'd so be chewing her out. Then she was forced to stay an extra hour because some twit had totally screwed up her order in the old costume department. She had taken her anger out on an old mannequin with a sword she had found. Kayleigh wasn't there today, but she might not have had to work today, so it was her lonely self that faced the horrible singing of Carlotta and the spiders. Not only that, but then when she had tried to help in the newer costume room, Madame Coplin had yelled at her and she got hit on by a man! She trooped up the shore and walked right past Erik, whom seemed to be in a daydream. Thinking that it would be better not to disturb him, she slipped by and headed directly to her room. First thing was first, and that was to get the smell of the lake out of her hair.

"Oh Christine, why did you have to leave me? Were you so frightened by this horrible monster that you would have rather leave me for some boy than try to love me? I gave you everything, I gave you the gift of music from an Angel. That was one of the most rarest gifts you had ever received, yet you turned away from the darkness and went back to the light. You never gave me a chance...and maybe that's the way it was meant to be." Erik said aloud as Malise made her way up the small set of stairs. She stopped when she heard him start to speak. It broke her heart hearing how pitiful and sad he sounded. Whoever this Christine girl was, she was apparently everything to Erik. And by the sound of it, had left him for someone else. Yet, he called himself a monster, why? What had scared this Christine so much that she wouldn't let herself fall in love with him? Deciding to ponder over this piece of information in her bath, she slipped into her room completely unnoticed by Erik.

* * *

Nadir paced back and forth, trying to digest the information he had just read. It was clearly stated in the Book of Prophecies, that a girl would happen into this world. She held a secret that only she knew, and she would be the one the Darkness would need to alter time. Yet, it also stated that she would be safe as long as she was watched over by a guardian. If this guardian were to seemingly drop their watch over her, she would be at the mercy of the Darkness. And from what he read, it would not bode well for the girl because no matter what happened, in the end she would die. The guardian could also give up their watch, if and only if the girl changed the life of one person completely. Once the girl changed the life of one person, the Darkness's plan would be useless and would be unable to be fulfilled for eternity. It did not state the year in which the girl would appear, for all Nadir knew it could happen fifty years in advance from this date. Nor did it state about what the girl's name was or what she looked like. He stopped and walked back to the book and quickly scanned the writing to make sure that it didn't state what she looked like. Everything was as he read before, save for the last paragraph, which he hadn't caught sight of before. It did give him one trait of her looks, and that was her eyes. In clear Arabic, it stated that she would have the most unusual eyes anyone has ever seen. It had in fact, given him the color of the irises. And they were to be a purple and rose hued. Totally never seen before by anyone. And if he was not mistaken, Mademoiselle Agalia's eyes might be that hue. He tugged on the bell cord and waited for his manservant to come. He was going to pay a visit to the mademoiselle and her benefactor. It was time he made sure that she was the one the Darkness needed.

Meanwhile, Malise pulled herself out of the tub. A little bit of water sloshed out of the tub and onto the rocky floor that was under the claw-footed tub. Grabbing a towel she had lain on the edge of the sink, she wrapped it around her body. Taking another towel, she flipped her hair forward and wrapped the towel around the back of her head. She began to rub vigorously and then pulled the ends of the towel tightly together and wrapped her hair up in the towel, turban-style. Walking from her small bathroom to her bedroom, she pulled open one of the ancient wooden drawers. Here was where she kept her only pair of jeans, tank top, bra and underwear. Taking out her bra and underwear, she closed the drawer and laid them on the bed. Walking to another dresser, she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of black pants and a white long-sleeve peasant shirt. While sorting out the older costume shop, she had come across some pants and peasant shirts that looked like they needed to be fixed up and she assumed that they would most likely not be missed. So, sneaking them back to the Phanty's lair, she fixed them up and kept them as her own. She didn't mind wearing dresses, but the corset was to much on her stomach. She meandered back to the bathroom and looked at the small shelf that sat above the toilet. Here she had found a various assortment of bath oils; whose scents ranged from a fragrant rose garden to a field filled with jasmine; two bottles of shampoo and conditioner, four small, round bars of soap, and three bottles of what appeared to body lotion. She had looked at all the contents, smelled them, and of course discovered what bottle was what. Pulling a bottle of lotion off the shelf, she put her foot up on the edge of the tub and twisted the cap open. The scent of lavander filled the room and she hummed a song as she smoothed the lotion on her legs. Feeling the utter smooth-silkiness of her legs, she meandered back to her room and slipped into her underwear and bra. That's when she caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror and the slight bulge that stuck out from her stomach.

"Oh my god...I'm starting to show!" she murmured as she ghosted a hand down her stomach. "Well, duh Malise, it's only been what...three months? So, one would naturally assume you'd show." She kept her gaze on her figure, her hand continuously running over the small bulge that proved to be her child. It's wouldn't be long until she'd really start to show and that's when her benefactor would figure it out and most likely kick her out of his abode. "Maybe it's time I told him, tell him what happened that night." But the image of how her parent's had reacted crept into her mind and shook her head. She could handle her parent's anger, even their disappointment because she knew them. But Phanty's anger could creep up on a person and strike faster than a rattlesnake. She'd just wait until she could hide it no more.

"Malise? Are you back yet?" Erik's voice echoed through the cavern.

"Yessum, I'm getting dressed. I'll be down in a few!" she shouted back. Quickly grabbing her pants, she pulled them on and pulled the shirt down. Tucking it into the pants, she buttoned them up and poofed her shirt out. Untying her hair from the towel, she grabbed a comb and quickly pulled her hair up. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she hummed a tune as she made her way down the stairs.

Erik was sitting on the bench, staring at the composition paper. His hands were resting on the keyboard, ready to play when the music would come to his head. He turned around when he heard Malise coming down the steps. He watched as she threw herself into his plushed chair and look at him.

"What's up Phanty?"she looked at him.

"Pardon me?" he asked turning back to his organ. He swore he could hear Malise roll her eyes behind his back.

"You know, what's going on, what do you need, how's it hangin'." she said, looking at her fingernails.

"What's going on is I'm trying to compose and I'm getting hungry for something to eat. Normally, I wouldn't eat, but I feel that my muse won't let me finish until some sustenance is given to me..."

"So you were wondering if I would cook you something to eat?" Malise questioned him. Erik nodded and Malise sighed. "You are one lucky man, I've been having this urge to cook." Malise stood up and shuffled off to the kitchen. She swore she felt Erik's eyes following her, but when she looked behind her Erik was staring at his music. "Men." she muttered and went into the kitchen.

Pulling open the cupboards, she looked at what she had to work with. There were tomatoes, onions, a few potatoes, a slab of meat, and various other stuff.

"Hmmm...I do believe I have enough ingredients here to make some Mousaka. Boy, won't that shock the socks off of Phanty." she murmured to herself. Muttering a quick Greek prayer, since she did it every time she cooked, she set about her task to make a wonderful dinner.

While Malise was busy in the kitchen Erik muttered curses underneath his breath. He wanted to write his music, he truly did. But, something was stopping him and he didn't know what. He felt like something was going to happen, whether it be good or bad, he wasn't sure. Just as his hands went back to strike his keys, the bells went off in his lair signaling that someone was calling. And Erik had a pretty good idea of who it was. Only one person would venture down into his domain. Giving a heavy sigh, he stood up and turned around to see Nadir jump out of the boat. Walking down to greet his...friend, he was surprised when Nadir rushed up to him and grabbed his arms.

"Where is she? Is she here?" Nadir hissed to him.

"If you are speaking of Mademoiselle Agalia, she is in the kitchen readying some food. Why, what is the matter?" Erik wanted to pry the man's tight grip off of his arms, but just as he thought about it, Nadir suddenly let go and began pacing in front of him.

"Have you seen anyone above take a keen interest on her? Do you know of anyone who has been hanging around her?"

Erik looked at the man quizzically. "I only know of one person, her name is Kayleigh. But since Mademoiselle Agalia has been assigned to the old costume department, I know for a fact that she barely interacts with anyone other than the girl." He saw Nadir sag, whether it be with relief or with a heavy heart. "Nadir, what is the matter?"

"The prophecy Erik, it is her the book describes. I am almost positive and if I could see her eyes, I would know for sure." Nadir wearily said to his friend.

"If this is her, what will happen to her? What is going on?" Erik whispered, throwing a look over his shoulder.

"If it turns out to be her, she will need to be watched; constantly. She will be hunted by someone, I am not sure if it will be male or female. And while she is being hunted, she will also be watched by a guardian. Should this guardian leave, the person who is hunting her has free will to kidnap her. The only other for the guardian to leave is if she changes the life of one person. If she changes the life of any one person, she will become no longer valuable to the person who is hunting her." Nadir ran a hand through his hair.

"But you have yet to answer my question friend, why is she being hunted?" Erik asked.

"She is being hunted for one reason alone. Apparently the Darkness, as the Book of Prophecies has called it, is in need of her to change and alter the course of time. With her body, she will be made a sacrifice and the fabric of time will be, essentially, ripped apart..." Nadir was about to continue when Malise stuck her head out from the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Phanty...oh! Hello Nadir. Phanty, could you please set the table for me? I'm almost done with the cooking. It would be a huge help factor! Thanks!" Malise disappeared back into the kitchen before Erik could even accept or decline.

Nadir quirked an eyebrow at Erik who muttered, "Not a word."

* * *

Malise sat her masterpiece down in the middle of the table. She was pleased with her outcome, especially considering she was limited on her technology for cooking. Taking her seat next to Erik, she bowed her head. Looking to her side, she saw Erik reaching for the meal. Clearing her throat loudly, she saw Erik look sullenly at her, but drop the wooden spoon. He crossed his arms.

"Are you going to bow your head? Because I won't start saying Grace until you do." she told it to him straight. Erik opened his mouth to protest, but it quickly turned to a grimace of pain. She looked in front of her to see Nadir with a smirk on his face and saw him slightly give his nod of consent. Sliding her vision back to Erik, she saw that he now had his head slightly bent and his hands were tightly clasped, so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Good," she took a deep breath and continued in Greek, "Oh Heavenly Father. Bless this food that I have prepared for these men and myself. With your bounty I have created a wonderful meal. Thank you for giving me strength for this day, and keeping your ever-loving watch on me. For Thee I pray, Amen."

She looked up and saw both Erik and Nadir staring at her. "What, haven't you ever heard someone speak Greek before? Geez, you look like you've both seen a ghost. Now come, dig in before this wonderful food gets cold." She took the spoon from where it had fallen from Erik's previous intrusion and dished out the food. She felt her mouth water in anticipation for the food, and picked up her fork.

"Mon Dieu! What is this called? It is absolutely wonderful!" Nadir exclaimed after he took a bite of her food.

"Thank you Nadir, I have always received similar comments from my friends. It's called Mousaka. And if I were to tell you what it was made of, I'd have to kill you. Family secret, you know." Winking at the Persian, she took a bite and gave a contented sigh. This meal had to be the best she cooked in a long time. She looked at Erik, who was pushing the food around on his plate. He seemed troubled, as if something was bothering him.

"So Nadir, what brings you back down to Phanty's humble abode?" she asked him as she took another bite of her meal.

Nadir looked at Erik and quickly told him something in Arabic. He then looked back at Malise. She stared at him, willing him to tell her.

"Mademoiselle, remember when I told you about the prophecy?" she nodded, how could she forget? "Well, I did some research and when I looked into it, it did not describe when she would arrive or what she would look like. Save for one thing; her eyes. And the color that the book gave me match the color of your eyes. You, Mademoiselle Malise Agalia, are the girl the prophecy predicted." He said, watching as Erik's sulking mood increased.

Malise felt her heart constrict and no air got into her body. The blood pumped through her veins at a fast pace and she heard her heartbeat in her ears. Then she felt her body completely loose it's place with gravity and she slide from her chair to the floor. Erik moved like lighting to catch her before her head hit the stone floor. Looking at Nadir over the table he said dryly, "What a lovely dinner this has been."

* * *

Oh dear...i am TERRIBLY sorry for not updating in so long! see...i got side-tracked with another story idea, and then college really got demanding and this story just got swept under the rug...oh dear...terribly sorry about that! but, i have updated...so that means you all can review! please? pretty please? i need to hear how i am doing...it would be greatly appreciated!

Aud


	9. Chapter 8

A girl is sent back into time for reason's she can't even begin to comprehend. A man is given a second chance at love, someone is hunting the girl for their own dark purposes. Yet through this all, what happens when you begin to fall in love with a complete stranger? Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer-still don't own anything remotely Phantom...:tear: do own my own characters that this sad brain of mine decides to create...XD...onto my story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Nadir, go to the den. You will see my work desk; open the top drawer and grab my smelling salts. Meet me in her room. " Nadir nodded and quickly hastened to the den. Erik picked up the limp body of Malise and walked towards her room. He saw Nadir rummaging through the drawer, trying to find the smelling salts that were in the back of the drawer. He took the steps slowly, watching her head. That was the last thing he needed, smacking her head against the wall. He pushed the curtain, that hung in front of the doorway, aside and entered the American girl's room. He walked towards her bed and laid her down softly. An image flashed before his eyes, Malise turned into Christine. He saw the tender angelic face of his Angel as she lay before his eyes, deep in slumber. He felt his hand ghost over Christine's body, looking for injuries that she might have sustained from fainting. When his hand reached the small bulge in her stomach, Christine disappeared and was replaced by Malise. Was it normal for a girl to have a slight bulge in her stomach? He didn't know, he wasn't that familiar with a woman's body. Nadir entered Malise's room and Erik turned to look at his friend.

"Here are the smelling salts you requested." Nadir handed the bottle to his friend. "I see you had shoved them back in of your drawer."

"I don't use them often, it is rare I have to revive someone from a faint." Erik grumbled grabbing the bottle from his hand. He was about to twist the bottle open when he stopped and looked back at Nadir. "Are women supposed to have a slight bulge in their lower stomach? I was checking Mademoiselle Agalia over and I noticed it."

"It is not uncommon for women to have a slight bulge in their lower stomach. Not all women are thin and petite like the ballet girls." Nadir told his friend.

Erik nodded and twisted the cap open. Holding the bottle directly underneath Malise's nose, he and Nadir waited for the girl to wake up.

"Ugh!" Malise sat up quickly, getting knocked in the nose with the bottle. "Ow! Son of a monkey in a yellow dress!" Her hand flew to her nose and tears formed in her eyes. She drew her hand away and through the hazy view of tears, she saw blood dripping onto her hands.

"Dear God! Nadir, run to her bathroom and grab her a towel!" Erik caught sight of her bloody nose. He hadn't expected Malise to awake so quickly and sit up with such force. "Tilt your head back." Erik focused his attention on the girl and sat the bottle down on the floor. Malise pinched her nose and tilted her head back. Nadir came out of the bathroom and handed Malise the towel.

"Tank yew." Malise said, putting the towel around her nose.

"You are quite welcome, Mademoiselle." Nadir bowed to her. An awkward silence filled the air. Malise became unnerved...she hated awkward silences. It reminded her of a first date or when she had taken her first E.P.T test.

"So...I'm the girl the prophecy had foretold?" Malise decided it was better to get down to the nitty-gritty part.

"Yes." Nadir and Erik said together.

"So, is there anything I should know about being a prophecy? Like any magical powers?" Malise asked the pair her voice keeping a joking tone.

"No magical powers I'm afraid Malise. But, there is some danger you could be in."

"Danger?" Malise squeaked. "What kind of danger are we talking about? Like, minor-bruising danger or I'm-gonna-die danger." The two men looked at each other with grim faces. "I'll take that as the 'I'm-gonna-die-danger' road." Malise said dryly.

"There are some factors that play a part in this."Malise looked at Nadir directly, her gaze never leaving his face. "The first is you're being guarded by a guardian of some sort. You cannot be touched by the Darkness while under their protection. The other is, if you change the life of someone then you can never be touched by the darkness." Nadir looked at Erik, feeling much more relaxed now that the truth was out.

"Well..then, I guess I'll have to find someone and change their life." Malise said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"There is one other thing." Malise now focused on Erik. She let her gaze wander over his face; his handsome face and that mysterious mask. "Supposedly the girl has a secret that only she and the Darkness know about. So, we told you the truth, now it is time for you to tell us what your secret is." Malise drew the bloody towel away from her face. She didn't notice that it still dripped from her nose, she hardly noticed anything as her face became white.

* * *

_(Earlier that day)_

It was early afternoon as Breaden Niaht moved through the sunny streets. People called out greetings to one another, people haggled and cursed as they made bargains with the merchants who sold their goods on the street, and whores stood on the street corner waiting for a rich patron to come by so they could offer their services. He didn't like the light, it always gave him a headache when it was so bright outside. He preferred cloudy days, there was never a lot of people on the streets and he could get where he wanted with ease. But today, he wasn't going to the local pub or café for something to drink and eat. No, today he was heading to the famous Opera Populaire. There was an extra stage hand opening, and he needed money. So, he had sent in an application and immediately received a response to meet with the managers. As he walked up the stairs, he noticed the grandeur of the building. The gold on the building contrasted greatly with the white marble. It made it seem so…delightful and happy; two words he didn't like. There were guards outside on either side of the door. Both wore tight white buckskin pants, with blue jackets and on their heads sat silver helmets with red plumes. Strapped to their sides were swords, ready to be drawn should the occasion arise. He nodded to the two guards, who ignored him, and walked inside. His shoes clacked noisily on the marble floors, creating an echo that unnerved him.

"Ah! Monsieur Niaht, I presume?" a man with salt and pepper hair asked him coming down the grand stairs.

"Oui, I am." Breadan stuck out his hand to the man as he reached the bottom.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Niaht. I am Richard Firmin. My partner, Gilles Andre, is currently involved in some paperwork; so he will not be down to meet you. I , however, will be showing you around the stage. No one else has applied for the job and as soon as we saw how qualified you were, we had to hire you." Firmin explained as he lead Breadan to the stage.

For the next hour, Breadan got a full-fledged tour of the stage and catwalks. He saw the dancers scurrying like mice to and from the stage, he saw a huge woman pouting about what the director said. And there was a woman who was running around, grumbling under her breath as she carried a large amount of clothing. Just then, he felt a tugging down in his soul. _She's the one_, he thought. This was the one that the Darkness needed and now here she was, working in the Opera Populaire._ How convenient._

"So, when will you be able to start Monsieur?" Firmin asked, turning to him.

Breadan felt his head snap up as he crashed back into reality. "I can start right now. But I need some clothes to change into. Do you have an extra set?" Breadan asked, keeping his gaze on the woman below the catwalks as she made her way towards a door.

"I believe we would some in the costume shop. Come, I'll take you there and we'll get you a change of clothes." Firmin led the way down the catwalks and towards the door where the woman had disappeared.

"Mademoiselle Agalia! You are supposed to be up in the old costume shop finishing up your job!" Madame Coplin cried out, as the girl dumped a load of clothing on an old chair.

"I beg your pardon Madame Coplin, but I just finished up the job. So, I've been occupying myself with fixing the Ballet Rat's clothing." Malise ground out, as she looked at the articles of clothing that ranged from tutu's to leotards. There would be a lot to get done and she didn't know if she could finish it all by the weekend.

Madame Coplin looked like she was going to retort when she saw Monsieur Firmin enter with a man beside him. "Oh! Monsieur Firmin de bon après-midi!" she exclaimed, bobbing a small curtsy.

"Good afternoon to you too, Madame Coplin. May I present Monsieur Niaht to you all. He is a stage hand that has just been hired. He would like to start immediately, but is in need of clothing. Do we have any extra clothing in the back here?" He looked around the room, while Monsieur Naiht stared pointedly at Malise.

"We are currently busy, however Mademoiselle Agalia could take Monsieur Niaht and find him some clothing." Madame Coplin stared pointedly at her, and she merely bobbed a curtsey keeping her anger under control.

"If you would follow me, Monsieur." she turned on her heel and walked towards the back of the costume shop.

"You know, I do have a first name; Breaden. Would you care to give me your first name so that we are even?" He gave her one of his most charming smiles.

Malise wanted to roll her eyes in disgust. This man was hitting on her! Well, two could play that game. "Oh, but Monsieur...if I gave you my first name, it would take all the fun out of guessing it." She batted her eyelashes sweetly for added effect.

"Hmm...you are correct. Let's see, is it Elizabeth?" He saw her shake her head. "Ok, how about an Ellen. You look like an Ellen..." And so the game continued as she hunted out a shirt, some pants and shoes. It continued as she led him to the changing screen and that's where she turned to him and merely smiled. "I am sorry Monsieur, but I must be on my way. I have much work to get done."

She went to leave when she felt a hand touch her arm. "Please, would you grant me the privilege of knowing your name?" Malise wanted to gag, she really did. This man was so annoying, she just wanted to punch him. She debated on what Phanty would say if she gave this strange man her first name. Would he be mad or glad that she might have another man to go to?_ 'Wait, why do I care what Phanty thinks what I am doing or going to do!'_ she thought to herself. Giving a heavy sigh, she finally relented.

"My name Monsieur Breaden is Malise...Malise Agalia." she watched as his eyes seemed to light up. 'Curious...extremely curious.' Why would this man's eyes light up at the mere mention of her name?

"Malise Agalia. Your name means, darkness of joy does it not?" Breaden asked her, dropping his hand from her arm.

"Yes...it does. Now, I really must be going." She hurried off, never looking back at the strange man who had stepped behind the changing screen. She picked up the Ballet Rats torn clothing and decided to quickly get back to Phanty's lair. The further away she was from the strange man, the better she would feel. Something about him just sent shivers of terror down her spine and she didn't know why.

Breaden watched as the girl made her way back towards the front of the costume shop. When he had touched her arm, he knew within an instant that she was the one. The one the darkness wanted and he would do anything in his power to lure her away from the Opera House.

"Don't worry little one, you'll soon be swooning into my clutches. And believe me, I will get you away from here." He slipped the work clothes on and hastened towards the front. Whatever he did today, he was going to try to dig up some information on Malise Agalia.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Agalia? Malise, are you okay?" Erik asked, hoping she would not faint for a second time that day. 

"What...oh, yes I am fine. You just startled me a little..." she looked down at her lap, she was twisting and worrying the one leg of her pants into tiny wrinkles. "My...my secret my dear friends is that I am...well, I don't know how to say this but..."

"Oh for the love of God woman, just spit it out!" Erik growled at her. He immediately regretted doing it, for now Malise looked like she was going to cry, no not cry, sob hysterically. In fact, he could already see silent tear tracks making their way down her face.

"Iampregnant." she said all at once. In fact, she had said it so fast that Nadir and Erik looked at each other before Nadir had asked her to repeat what she had said. "I am...pregnant. I don't want to discuss how I became pregnant, at least not yet." She wanted to make sure that both of them would not harass her about how she became pregnant, she just wasn't ready to share that personal information with them yet.

"Mon Dieu you are pregnant?" Erik glanced at her stomach before looking back at her face. Malise nodded, her hand absently drifting to her stomach. She watched as Erik looked at Nadir and then back to her before saying, "Then that would explain the sudden sickness you have been feeling."

"How many months are you along Malise?" Nadir asked her, his eyes searching hers.

"Three, almost four months along. I'm already starting to show." She pointed to the small bump that was hardly visible through her dress.

Erik stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving her and Nadir alone. Somewhere, deep in her heart, she felt a twinge of pain that Erik seemed upset. Nadir must have seen the look of distress pass over Malise's face, for he said to her, "Do not worry Malise. I shall go talk to him." He stood up while Malise lay back on the bed and pressed the blood soaked towel to her nose. The bleeding had stopped but the ice cold rag felt good and welcomed upon her nose.

Nadir walked out into the lair to find Erik pacing back and forth, muttering aloud. "A pregnant woman in my home! She knew for weeks and didn't tell me!" Nadir looked at his friend while he continued to pace. "What am I going to do Nadir? I can't have her living down here, this is no place for a woman of her state."

"While this may be true Erik, to allow her on the surface would be condemning her to being found by whomever is searching for her. Now that we know her secret and that she is the one, you'll have to keep a close watch on her. Have Madame Giry help or even the little Giry child. Surely they could watch her above the surface as she moves around. After all, a seamstress interacts with a lot of people."

"What happens when it comes time for her to birth the baby? Surely that can not be done down here. And where will she live with the baby?"

"Erik, we will cross those bridges when we need too. Right now our main concern is making sure she is absolutely safe."

Erik stopped and raked a hand through his hair. "Yes, to have someone harm her in her delicate state would be most unwise. I will write a note directly to Madame Giry and inform her that I am still around and to keep an eye on Malise."

Nadir felt a smile tug on his lips. To see Erik concerned about another human was most rare and it brought back memories of the time he and Erik spent in Persia. Erik had shown similar concern and compassion for Nadir's son until he passed away. "Good. Now, I must be off to do some more research about this...Darkness. But when you find out anything more, like something unusual or even who her Guardian is; alert me at once. I bid you good evening." Erik muttered back a 'Good evening' and sat down at his work desk. Picking up a quill, he began to write a letter to Madame Giry.

* * *

ok...i really NEED feedback on this chapter...i'm not sure if it flows right or if it even fits correctly...please people...lemme know, i can take constructive criticism as long as it doesn't say "you suck stop writing" because i have gotten those before...but yeah...please please please push that review button! mucho gracias! 

Aud


End file.
